Prompts 5
by Nukas
Summary: Prompt Five: Don is a very good singer and is completely in love with music, he's just too shy to show anyone. These are the five times he's been caught singing.


**Summary:** Basically, just shortened and recycled oneshot ideas I have that are getting reused and refurbished to be put to use; aka, shorter short stories that are based on head canons/self-beliefs about the franchise.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own this franchise or any of the music sang by Donny-boy :)

 **Notes:** Could be any 'verse, but for me it was imagined as the IDW are some IDW iteration references but they don't really make it hard to understand, just help set the setting of the plot.

* * *

 _Prompt Five: Don is a very good singer and is completely in love with music, he's just too shy to show anyone. These are the five times he's been caught singing._

* * *

First Time

Song: The Pretender

Artist: Foo Fighters

"...the need you buried deep...the secrets that you keep are ever ready, are you ready!" Don pressed the button on his music player to blast the song louder. Father and Leo were out meditating in some quiet spot that only Leo knew of, Mikey was out to pick up some pizza from Woody (as well as probably challenge him to a game of Halo, no doubt), and Raph had taken off to bust some heads with Angel and Casey earlier. He was fully alone tonight and he planned to take advantage of it.

"... _I'm finished making sense!_ Done pleading ignorance, that whole defense! Spinning infinity, boy! The wheel is spinning me, it's never-ending, never-ending; same old story!" He sat up from under the van he was working on and began to bang the open-ended wrench in one hand and the flat-blade screwdriver in the other as he sang to the beat of the song. His smile split his face in two and he was so into the song, he didn't even realize someone had been watching him.

Raph smirked to himself from the entrance of Harold's lab. He was _so_ happy he was getting this all on tape with his cell. He let Don continue on for a bit before clearing his throat.

"I'm the voice inside your head, you refuse to hear. I'm the face that you have to face, mirrored in your stare! I'm what's left, I'm what's right; I'm the enemy! I'm the hand that will take you down, bring you to your knees. _Now who are yo_ \- **oh shi-** ," Don choked for a minute, immediately beginning to fumble with his music player and everything else. Raph continued to smirk and chuckled to himself as Don dropped the wrench on his foot and yelped, jumping with caused the music player to fall on the floor too.

"Pray tell, why're you're back so early?! Gave me a damn _heart attack_!" Don gasped out, scowling when the music continued to the next song, _Livin' on a Prayer_.

Raph laughed, "It was quiet. Plus, I don't think you're in any place to ask questions, _Foo boy._ " Raph cackled. Don groaned in embarrassment. While it wasn't on secret he loved classic rock, none of his brothers had ever heard him sing before, hence why Raph recorded it. Secretly, he loved Don's voice and wanted to listen to it again. It was calming; especially with all the wars going on.

"By the way, good voice." He grinned, dodging the flying screwdriver.

Second Time

Song: Glory

Artist: Common and John Legend

"Now the war is not over, victory isn't won, but _we'll fight on to the finish_ , then when it's all done, we'll cry glory, oh glory, oh...we'll cry glory, oh glory, oh…" Don sang along as he cleaned his work space. The corner he called 'lab' was certainly getting cluttered and everytime something clattered to the floor when someone walked by, Don got aggravated.

He had believed he was alone that day, but considering what happened about three weeks ago with Raph, he'd rather not trust his perception again. He sang low, but he couldn't help the slight spiking of volume that happened every once or so. He felt like the song fit in so well with him and his brothers' fight.

Leo smiled softly from where he was standing. Raph hadn't told him anything, but the smile on his face made it seem like he knew all along about his little brother's voice. It sounded like an angel now that it was in full view, considering Leo had only ever heard glimpses of it while walking back the showers.

"Selma's now for every man, woman and child, even Jesus got his crown in front of a crowd. They marched with the torch, we gon' run with it now. _Never look back, we done gone hundreds of miles!_ From dark roads he rose, to become a hero, facin' the league of justice, his power was the _people_. Enemy is lethal, a king became regal, saw the face of Jim Crow under a bald eagle. The biggest weapon is to stay peaceful; _we sing, our music is the cuts that we bleed through._ Somewhere in the dream we had an epiphany, now we right the wrongs in history-"

"-no one can win the war individually," Leo smirked to himself lightly, announcing his presence. Don jumped and shut his mouth _immediately_ , unable to continue as the embarrassment flooded him, "it takes the wisdom of the elders and young people's energy. Welcome to the story we call victory, the comin' of the Lord, my eyes have seen the glory." Leo rarely let himself go like that, so Don smiled bashfully as he watched his big brother grab a nearby swivel chair and pull up next to Don.

"One day when the glory comes, it will be ours, it will be ours. Oh one day when the war is won...we will be sure, we will be sure!" Don sung with Leo, feeling bad if he didn't.

"Oh glory…"

"Ohhh, glory!"

"Ohh, glory!"

" _Ohhh~_ " They finished that section together, grinning like a bunch of idiots.

The song on the laptop continued to play but they sat there, laughing silently for a moment at their stupidity. Leo smirked and rubbed Don's head before exiting.

"You got a beautiful voice, Donny. It really is something." He smiled, leaving Don alone to blush.

Third Time

Song: Everywhere I Go (Cover)

Artist: Sleeping At Last

"And I'll fall on my knees...tell me how's the way to be, tell me how's the way to go...tell me all that I should know. And I'll fall on my knees...tell me how's the way to go, tell me how's the way to be...to evoke some empathy..." Don sang. He slowly removed all his gear and his mask, getting ready for a much needed shower. After all the court drama of the Neutrinos and the Utroms, he needed it. He was the only one up at the moment and he needed an hour or so to breathe. Being with the Professor in that room, alongside all the witnesses and the Utrom that almost wiped out his city's atmosphere, had been... _uncomfortable_.

Yeah, he needed this moment to himself.

"Tell me how's the way to go...tell me how's the way to see, show me all that I could be. And I'll fall on my knees, tell me how's the way to be, tell me how's the way to go... _tell me why I feel so low_..." His volume got louder and carried his voice through the church's bunker- their home.

He felt some tears build in his eyes. Everywhere they went, there truly _was_ trouble. Everywhere they went, they ruined more lives.

He sighed as he got in the shower, placing his head against the broken tile wearily. He let a couple tears slip by his defenses considering he was alone and under the shower head.

"Danger will follow me everywhere I go, angels will call on me and take me to my home. _Well these tired eyes just want to remain closed_...I don't see clearly, can't feel nothing, no...can you hear me? And I'll fall on my knees…" Once he was clean, he left the shower and dried himself.

Then, he grabbed his mask from the sink bowl's rim gingerly, then he moved to the closed toilet, which had his gear thrown on it haphazardly. He carried everything to his room, some left over water dripping from him.

" _Danger will follow me_ , now, everywhere I-" He stopped his whispered singing to jump when a voice interrupted him.

"Dude...your _voice_." Mikey blinked, before skidding up to him and smiling his bright smile. Don frowned slightly, then smiled weakly.

"Sure, Mikey."

"Bro, _I mean it_ , it was angelic! Why're you sad? What's goin' on?" He frowned now, his young eyes locking onto Don's.

Don sighed and smiled gently, if Mikey was as cheerful as ever right now, there was no reason to cry over their issues. Only when Mikey's smile broke, the smile that forever saw good, did they have a real problem to worry about.

 _Like when Mikey walked out._

But Mikey came _back_ , and they had him _back_ , and Don wasn't going to be the one to drive him away with depressing thoughts and more family problems.

"Nothing, Mike. The song just get's real sad and stuff, even though it's fun to sing. You're not playing games right now, are you?"

"...heh…" He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Michelangelo Hamato, how many times have I told you? You're gonna make yourself blind, straining your eyes in the dark like this!" He whisper-shouted.

Mike shrunk a bit in an attempt to look pitiful. Don rolled his eyes but began walking towards the ladder.

"And if you're gonna make yourself blind, at least like your brother go blind with you." He smirked, his voice becoming playful. Mikey smiled his trademark toothy grin again and ran to the ladder, practically pushing Don.

"Race ya!"

Don just shook his head, smiling and chuckling to himself.

Fourth Time

Song: Truce

Artist: twenty one pilots (a.k.a. my sons)

"Now, the night is coming to an end...the sun will rise and we will try again…" Don whisper-sang, "...stay alive, stay alive for me. You will die, but now your life is free, take pride in what is sure to die." He carefully screwed in the hard drive, eyes squinting to make sure everything was in the right place.

He slowly got louder and more confident as he, very carefully, moved the system board to make sure it was in tight, because how many times has he accidently left it too lose?

"I will fear the night again, I hope I'm not my only friend...stay alive, stay alive for me. You will die, but now your life is free," He shifted on the couch, carefully placing the palm rest surface and the keyboard all back in place. Securing it, he sang the last part of the song softly, eyes gentle, "...take pride in what is sure to die." He put the central control cover on and breathed to calm his nerves.

"You guys satisfied now?" He grumbled, attaching the top cover display. Leo smiled and patted Don's shell.

"See? Was that so hard to show your brothers?"

"Man, Don, you _gotta_ sing more."

"Yeah, dude! It was so soothing!"

Don rolled his eyes and put down the now put-together laptop.

"Never again." He stated with finality, causing Mikey to groan and for Leo to shake his head sadly.

"A waste of talent, Don." He said wistfully.

"True that." Raph agreed, giving Don a noogie.

" _Hey_ , watch the merchandise!"

Time Five

Song: Hold On Just A Little While Longer (Cover)

Artist: Detroit: Become Human Cast (Originally by James McCoy)

Don emotionlessly stepped up, out of the line of mourners. He took a shaky breath, trying to quell the emotions that bubbled inside of him. Mikey was hurting, the Mutanimals were hurting, _everyone_ was hurting. No matter who you were, you ending up liking the big guy.

And _Bishop_ , he's the reason a good soul was lost that day.

"Mōsukoshi nagame ni, mōsukoshi nagame ni, mōsukoshi nagame ni...subete ga daijōbu ni narimasu, subete ga daijōbu ni narimasu...mōsukoshi nagaku inoru, mōsukoshi nagaiai tatakau, mōsukoshi nagaku utau, subete ga daijōbu ni narimasu…subete ga daijōbu ni narimasu..." He sang a short version in Japanese before switching to English, that way he'd honor Slash in both their native custom and in _his_ native custom.

Because, damnit, if that big guy wasn't family to them, he didn't know what was.

"Hold on just a little while longer, hold on just a little while longer, hold on just a little while longer...everything will be alright, _everything will be alright_ ," He heard Mikey sniffling in the background and he felt himself getting angrier and angrier. Slash was a _good being_ who never deserved any of this, "...pray on just a little while longer...pray on just a little while longer, everything will be alright, everything will be alright...fight on just a little while longer...fight on just a little while longer, everything will be alright, everything will be alright…"

Don took the black bandana Old Hob had given him, albeit a bit reluctantly, and placed it softly on the grass of the abandoned park, close to the Mutanimal's old hangout/home.

"Sing on just a little while longer...sing on just a little while longer, everything will be alright, everything will be…" He paused, planning to make this part soft and gentle, unlike the rest of the song which had been powerful. They'd fight on for Slash, they'd avenge his memory. He felt his voice quiet down before he finished, accidentally making a dam break in some of the Mutanimals as he heard Sally, Mondo, and Seymour cry, quiet or not, they were.

"... _Alright…_ "

* * *

 **~Finish~**

 **c:**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Quick note, the Japanese version of "Hold On Just A Little While Longer" was made completely off Google Translate, so don't blame me if it's wrong *shrug*. Also, the song was shortened down because, as beautiful as the song is, it's simply too long.

M'kay, bye.

(Please review, it makes me happy :p)


End file.
